Mi familia, mi hogar
by Liv-Scarlett
Summary: El gremio que tanto amaba ya no estaba, había sido reducido a solo un montón de escombros. Mis recuerdos viajaron llevándome justamente a ese día en que mi vida cambió para siempre, a ese momento tan especial en que pisé por primera vez aquel lugar al que tanto llamo "hogar". "Este one-shot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, no mío pero sería bueno que lo fuera.

 **Personaje:** Mirajane Strauss.

 **"Este one-shot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".**

* * *

 _Mi familia...Mi hogar_

Contemplaba todo con tristeza marcada en mi rostro. El gremio que tanto amaba desapareció, ya no estaba, había sido reducido a solo un montón de escombros. Donde antes se encontraba un majestuoso edificio lleno risas y alegría, fue remplazado por ruinas abandonadas y un silencio ensordecedor. Ese no era el Fairy Tail que yo recordaba…ese no era el Fairy Tail que yo quería. Y eso me dolía, mi pecho ardía de pena y melancolía. Tantas historias, tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos vividos en ese lugar, y ahora todos estaban perdidos, convertidos en no más que simples despojos.

Una brisa como la de aquella tarde de hace ya muchos años, removió mis cabellos brindándome la calidez que tanto necesitaba. Al darme cuenta, estaba sumergida en lo más profundo de mis memorias; mis recuerdos viajaron llevándome justamente a ese día en que mi vida cambió para siempre, a ese momento tan especial en que pisé por primera vez aquel lugar al que tanto llamo _"hogar"._

 **~o~o~o~o~o~**

-¡Maldita demonio!

-¡Solo nos traerá problema!

-¡Debemos exterminarla!

Oía perfectamente bien los gritos de la turbia enfurecida que con antorchas y palos trataba de derribar la puerta que protegía la casa.

-Mira-nee- Lissana me habló al borde del llanto- Tengo miedo.

-Nee-chan- Elfman estaba desesperado- Debemos de hacer algo.

-No se preocupen- Los abracé con fuerza a ambos como si temiera que alguien me los fuera a arrebatar- Todo va estar bien.

Yo también estaba aterrada, las piernas me temblaban y mi voz salía temblorosa pero no me podía dejar caer, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, por mis hermanos.

La puerta cayó mientras cientos de hombres entraban, no tardaron mucho en encontrar nuestro escondite y de una forma violenta me alejaron de mi familia.

-¡Déjenlos en paz!- Gritaba desgarrando mi garganta al ver cómo eran maltratados- Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

-Estos niños también tienen que ser purificados.

-¡No se atrevan a meterse con mi familia!- Forcejé y luché con todas mis fuerzas, logré derribar a muchos de ellos pero al final fui superada en número.

Me arrastraron del cabello hasta llegar a centro del pueblo. Mi cuerpo entró pánico al notar la enorme hoja afilada de la gran guillotina preparada para mí.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor no lo hagan!- Comencé a rogar por mi vida- Al menos no frente a ellos- Mi mirada se encontró con la de mis pequeños hermanos, cada lagrima que derramaban me hacían sentir desolada- Lo siento mucho. Elfman, Lissana perdónenme por no protegerlos- Mis ojos comenzaron a llorar.

-¡Mira-nee, no nos abandones!

-¡Por favor, que alguien ayude a mi hermana!

-No lloren, tienen que ser valientes, a partir de ahora estarán solos y tendrán que aprender a valerse por sí mismos- Mi cabeza fue acomodada, lista para ser cortada-¡No olviden que los amo!...Adiós.

Este era mi fin. Lastimaba tener que dejar a mis hermanos, sabía que sería muy difícil para ellos el salir adelante pero mientras estuvieran vivos y a salvo, era más que suficiente para mí.

Me preparé mentalmente para recibir a la muerte pero esta nunca llegó. Todos los aldeanos comenzaron a huir ante la imponente figura que se hallaba frente a mí. Después de eso todo se volvió borroso y yo caí desmayada.

.

.

.

Al despertar, me hallé en una especie de enfermería, a lo lejos se escuchaban el enorme alboroto proveniente del primer piso. Bajé lentamente las escaleras y encontré a muchas personas riendo y platicando entre ellas. Localicé rápidamente a mis hermanos que corrieron hacía mí en cuanto me vieron.

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien!- Decían mientras me estrechaban en sus brazos.

-Yo también- Hable conmovida- Pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Fairy Tail- Articuló un hombre bigotón y canoso- Nuestro gremio de magos.

-Él es el tipo que te salvó anoche.

-Gracias por todo- Al saberlo, incliné la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada mientras una niña era víctima de la ignorancia de aquellos que no conocen la magia.

-¿Magia?

-Así es. Eso que tienes en el brazo es el _Take Over_ , un tipo de magia- Su voz era calmada y suave- No has sido poseída por el demonio. Más bien, el poder del demonio ahora está en tu cuerpo.

-El poder del demonio- Susurré al mirar mi brazo- Nunca pedí esto- Dije con reproche.

Sin más que agregar, me retiré a un lugar apartado bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes. Sin embargo, nadie dijo nada y volvieron a sus actividades normales, entendían muy bien que necesitaba estar sola.

Desde lejos miraba con ciertos celos como se divertían todos, mis hermanos se integraron con rapidez e hicieron nuevos amigos y algunos otros intentaron acercarse para ver si lograban conversar conmigo, pero solo los ignoraba rotundamente.

-Hola, soy Erza Scarlet- Saludó una niña pelirroja de mi misma edad- Es un gusto conocerte Mirajane ¿Te has acostumbrado al gremio?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, me levante del asiento dándole la espalda y salí del gremio.

-Magia…demonios-Musité con desprecio- No quiero este poder, es desagradable.

Volteé dándole un último vistazo a Fairy Tail.

-Es un buen gremio. Ambos estarán bien con ellos- Dije para mí misma al mismo tiempo en que la imagen de Elfman y Lissana aparecía en mi cabeza.

En verdad que era bueno. Todos y cada uno de los miembros fueron muy amables, ninguno me apedreó, me insultó, ni siquiera me miraron feo. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí aceptada. Pero por esa misma razón huía.

-Ellos no necesitan andar cargando con alguien que solo sirve para traer problemas y desgracias- Solté las palabras al viento- A alguien que ya no es…un ser humano-Sentí como las lágrimas poco a poco eran acumuladas- Adiós Elfman…Lissana…Lo siento.

-¡Mira-nee!- Reconocí inmediatamente ese grito.

Ahí, al final de la calle estaban ellos, podía notar perfectamente sus lindas caritas de emoción.

-¡Mira, mira!

-¡Esto te sorprenderá!

-¡ _Beast Soul Bear_! ¡ _Animal Soul Cat_!-Dijeron al unísono mientras comenzaban a transformarse para mi completo asombro.

-¿¡Ehh!?

-¡La misma magia que tu Mira-nee!- Habló sonriente Lissana- Siempre te ves muy sola…

-¡Así que ahora tendrás compañía!- Terminó de completar Elfman.

-Chicos…-Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

-¡Siempre estaremos contigo!- Confesó la más pequeña de nosotros-Por eso vuelve con nosotros al gremio.

-Así como tú nos protegiste con ese poder- Los ojos de mi hermano denotaban una gran determinación- Es tiempo de que nosotros te protejamos a ti.

 _-Y pensar que consideré…no querer este poder._

Al volver al gremio me encontré a todos agrupados en el centro, siendo encabezados por el maestro. Sus caras sonrientes fueron cambiadas por otras más serias.

-¡Mirajane!- Habló Makarov con voz fuerte y gruesa- No voy a obligarte a que te quedes, si quieres marcharte hazlo, la puerta está abierta y eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, nadie te detendrá… Pero si decides quedarte, tendrás que jurar lealtad con el gremio, utilizaras tu poder para nosotros y nos protegerás de la misma manera en la que todos te protegeremos a ti. Nunca volverás a sentirte humillada, dejaras de cargar sola con tus problemas para compartir tu dolor con alguien más, aprenderás a aceptar tu magia y a quererte tal y como eres. A partir de ahora te convertirás en una de nosotros y formarás parte de nuestra familia.

En el instante en que el maestro terminó de dar su discurso yo ya me encontraba derramando gruesas lágrimas de amargura y felicidad. Todo lo que nunca lloré y guarde al fin lo estaba dejando salir. El sitio fue inundado por todos esos quejidos que jamás pude soltar.

-Gracias- Fue una simple palabra que con esfuerzo puede formular, pero para mí tenía un significado tan profundo que nadie más podría ser capaz de comprender. Los miembros del gremio se acercaron a mí en un abrazo con la tierna y firme intención de consolarme.

-Bienvenida Fairy Tail…Bienvenida a tu hogar.

 **~o~o~o~o~o~**

Lentamente abrí mis ojos formando una sonrisa de satisfacción, jamás podría olvidar ese día, ni todo lo que representó Fairy Tail mí en estos años y estoy segura de que los demás tampoco. Pero todo lo empieza termina, es el ciclo de la vida y debemos aprender a aceptarlo y tomarlo de la mejor manera posible. Ahora que el gremio esta disuelto, cada uno de mis hermanos ha empezado a tomar su propio camino en la vida, yo también haré lo mismo y encontraré aquello que está destinado solo para mí. Nos hemos separado y puede que nuca nos volvamos ver pero a pesar de la distancia siempre estaremos juntos, porque permanecemos unidos por un mismo sentimiento.

Porque Fairy Tail somos nosotros y no un pedazo de rocas

Porque Fairy Tail es mi corazón…

Fairy Tail es mi familia…

Fairy Tail es mi hogar…

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Al principio no estaba muy segura de querer participar y luego cuando me toco Bickslow quise aventar todo a la mierda pero afortunadamente me ha tocado la señorita Mira en el cambio y a decir verdad me ha gustado como quedo la historia.

Realmente pensé que me daría problemas al escribirla ¡pero no! La he terminado en tan solo una noche! eso es un récord.

Yo me iré a dormir porque aquí son las 5:30 am. y mi mamá me va a regañar si me encuentra despierta a estas horas.

Me retiro esperando que le haya gustado y deseándole suerte a todos los participantes.

 **¡Dejen Reviews!** No sean flojos!

Bye-Bye ñ.ñ


End file.
